


The Awakening

by TheOneBehindYou222



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, F/M, Gen, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneBehindYou222/pseuds/TheOneBehindYou222
Summary: Dr. Eggman needed a new plan. Something the freedom fighters would never see coming. A new deity shows its face yet he can't help but wonder if he's just playing baby sitter.A playful one-shot of the idea that Dr. Eggman has an ally he more or less really wishes he didn't have.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Original Female Character(s), Dr. Eggman/
Kudos: 2





	The Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> More of an idea then anything else. I just really wanted to get this out there. While yes, I have the potential to flesh this character out and really dive in. I'd rather hear all your thoughts if I should bother or not. With that in mind, enjoy my little one-shot.

He was close, he had to be. 

His mustache twitched eagerly at the translation between his large, gloved fingers. Crunching dirt below him, as the great Dr. Eggman traveled through the land of 'Shimmering Valley'. A wide space of parted hills, cliffs, and a small conglomeration of trees. He had preferred to use his egg mobile to travel, but if the land was as ancient as the manuscripts said, he may have to do some careful digging. Until he could rip it apart himself with his own bare hands. 

A dastardly grin now plastering across his face as he chuckled at the thought.

It was here, he'd find his lucky break. A being of divinity that could grant any wish he desired when awakened. It was funny. He was almost certain that all of the deities of this world were used by now. After all, he had unveiled and dug into every artifact that he could find in the many years here, being on Mobius. Yet even the Doctor could surprise himself and find a new mystery to solve. What treasures could he unlock with a being of such potential?

"Any wish I desire..." He hummed to himself, chuckling again. It just tickled him. With a snap of his very fingers, he could summon all the money in the world. All the power he ever wished to have. Even his arch enemy; Sonic, wouldn't be able to stop him now. Yet before he could dive deeper into his thoughts, the doctor heard a small hum from his device hitched onto his belt. Yanking the contraption forward, he gave a few hums and began looking into the response. 

Sure enough, he was close.

"Bingo." He grinned again, as his other hand began to take out a small shovel. While yes, he could order his robots to do his dirty work. The doctor knew that everything had to be planned accordingly. Even if he was a man of science. There were things in this world that he could not entirely explain. And the very manuscript he was following had said that any outside supervision would land him nowhere. He had to seek out the very deity or the wish would not come true. He had to earn this through hard work.

He just wished his back didn't ache so much being bent over like this.

* * *

Give or take an hour of digging, sweat, and sips of water from his bottle. The Doctor gave a pant as he felt his hand press into something below him. Could it be? His brows raised expectantly as he pressed harder down on the imprint and sure enough there was a small click. At first, nothing happened for a few moments but Robotnik knew better. His first instinct was to stand up and step back a few yards and that was when the land below began to rumble. 

"G-Gah!" He almost lost his footing as he felt the earth tremor harder. He had to be careful, the cliff-side wasn't far from where he was standing. Yet as the marble stones began to raise, his fear was then replaced with awe. Three columns of marble had risen as did a small pedestal before him. Revealing...

Nothing.

Wait, what?

Certainly, he had found the right place? Surely? Positively! Yet as he nervously checked all around the pedestal and columns... There wasn't a single sign of the powerful deity anywhere. 

There was a sputter of words from his lips as the feeling of betrayal washed over him. He was lied to! Either that or someone else had already awoken the special deity all for themselves! How selfish! " **STUPID HUNK OF JUNK!** " He kicked one of the columns, causing the stones to crumble and crash to the ground. Leaving an exasperated and panting Dr. Robotnik who just stood there panting. 

All this time, wasted. In sweltering and terrible heat for a simple temple that held no promise at all! He was made a fool! And no one made a fool of Dr. Ivo Robotnik! 

"What'cha doin'?" A small voice spoke curiously behind him.

There was a complete one-hundred and eighty degrees turn from the Doctor as he turned toward the voice. There was for the briefest of moments... Hope. Yet all he found instead, was a small woman before him. Staring up at him with big, blue eyes. She must have been a resident of the nearby city or village.

Great, he found nothing.  _ Just a brat. _

"None of your business!" He waved a hand, now taking out his radar. He conked on it a few times with his palm irritably to get it working so that he could find his egg mobile. 

Yet unafraid by the sudden gesture, the small woman just blinked and tilted her head. "You're tall."

He was ignoring her at this point, clearly too naive and stupid to know a truly terrifying man when she saw one. Perhaps it was for the best, he didn't need a woman panicking and screaming about the famous Dr. Eggman just mindlessly exploring an abandoned valley. Come on, why wasn't his radar turning on?

"Your nose is red. Are you cold?" She again spoke up, blinking once more.

"Go away..." He grumbled under his breath, his mustache drooping as he got no signal. Great. Just great. He looked ready to kill something. His gaze went back toward the woman but he held back his urge. Again, it was better he didn't draw attention to himself. Sighing, he began to tread off into the small forest. 

The young woman giggled as he walked off, just following him a yard or so away. 

At hearing the echoes of breaking branches and dirt, he knew he hadn't lost the annoying woman and now began to growl, turning back to her. "You must have a death wish to follow a stranger into the woods..."

"Are you going to kill me?" The question should have had more fear in its response from her. Yet it still held that naive, gentle tone as it did before and Robotnik felt a spike of anger once more. She was too simple. Too stupid.

"YES!" He finally snapped. "I'm a threat you idiotic, pathetic little-" He paused, seeing her smiling at him still. His gaze now narrowing behind his nez-glasses. "You find this funny, don't you..." 

"Are you an egg?" She now spoke up again, still questioning the large man curiously. Which this time, Dr. Robotnik was caught off guard, wiggling his mustache.

After a long pause, he responded.

"....Yes and no." 

Turning himself back around, the doctor groaned and just continued on his way. "Look, I have no time to babysit you. Just run along and tell your family the great Dr. Eggman blessed you with another day to live." There, it was said. Perhaps now he'd get a proper response. An elicited scream of fear. A gasp of judgment!

Yet he heard nothing. Pausing in his tracks, the doctor turned around to look for the odd woman, and yet she was oddly gone. Well, good! There was finally a smile back on his lips. She must have realized her mistake and practically pissed herself in fear. A reasonable response. Yet as he turned forward again, he made a startling noise and took a step back as the woman was now in front of him. 

"Do you like to fly?" Her voice was like a cute bell, yet all it did was give the Doctor a jolt. 

What in the world...? What kind of odd question was that? "What?" He had to respond, now staring incredulously at her. "From time to time, yes...?" How was he supposed to respond to that? Did he hear right?

"Do you like shiny gems?"

. . . 

Now that was an oddly specific question. Suspicion was raising in his thoughts as he furrowed his brows at her, staying silent this time as he stood up and stared down at her rather hard. He broke the distance and silence between them as he spoke lowly. "What does that mean...?" 

Again, he felt mocked. This childish woman was playing games with him. He was sure of it. He was ready to snap her neck like a twig as he did with many of the branches as he walked his way through this tiny forest. Yet she stayed smiling, no matter how close he got. So with a sudden jerk, he went to do just that. His blood-lust growing from how many things were starting to grate on his nerves. The last thing he needed was to be made fun of for his mistakes up to this point. Yet as he went to grab the pulse of her neck, she was gone.

Sputtering again from astonishment, he quickly turned his head and body around to find her. "W-Where did you go!?" Only to give out a startled cry and defensive raise of his arms as he found those piercing, blue eyes right in front of his shimmering spectacles again.

_ Only they were upside down. _

"You're funny, I like you." The 'woman' now beamed, levitating upside down with large, beaming green wings. The feathers just barely touching the ground below. Yet with one wing flap, she fixed herself right-side-up and began to watch the doctor scramble further backward. 

He felt like he was having a heart attack.

"Y-You're the-!" A hand clenched his suit so hard, he almost tore the fabric off. It was her! It was the deity! The being that could grant any wish! The ethereal glow of her radiant green wings was otherworldly in itself, yet her smile was what seemed to push the doctor away from her. Was he being played with all this time by a God?

"An angel?" She answered curiously again, tilting her head at his fearful expression. She looked confused by his response for some reason so there was a new approach to her steps as she landed on the ground with her feet. "Yes." Her blue eyes locked onto his glasses, never blinking. 

It had taken him some time to recollect himself and he was embarrassed to be so off guard by something he was seeking in the first place. He had a role to fill, a stature, a throne to sit in. He deserved, no, he was the great, Dr. Ivo Robotnik! He needed to steel himself. Make his demands known. So with a sudden lurch forward, he gave a determined growl. "You will obey me! And only me! I am your Master! Dr. Ivo Robotnik! I awakened you to fulfill my desires... Do you understand!?" He gritted his teeth after his dramatic display, making sure his stance was understood. That single finger, staying on her as he awaited a response. Yet all he got... Was giggles.

And then laughter.

... What.

The angel was trying her best at first to keep herself contained, yet she couldn't seem to stop the giggles that left her as she held her sides, soon collapsing on the ground with laughter. 

His cheeks burned red, how dare she... Stepping up again, he gave another dark growl. " **DO YOU UNDERSTAND!** " He repeated, louder this time. Sinking the emphasis in.

Yet she abruptly stopped her laughter and with a stone face simply said: "Yes."

There was a pause from the doctor, clearly confused. Was she broken? While he wouldn't know how a great deity should respond, surely he should have gotten more of a reaction? Not laughter and such a calm reaction? "... For my wish." He began, easing himself to simply get his desire out of the way. "You will grant me the power to conquer the universe. Starting now." 

"Ok." The angel responded calmly.

He held his arms out, waiting majestically for his wish to be answered. Yet as he waited, he seemed to wriggle his mustache and after a few minutes realized she was still sitting on the ground, smiling up at him. "...I said, starting now."

"Yep." She gave a nod.

"... Now." He was getting impatient as he growled the word.

"Yep, right now." She again chirped, nodding her head at him.

... Ok, this was getting him nowhere. She was either making fun of him again, or she was doing something behind his back and he wasn't seeing it. "Unless you're summoning an armada of endless machines to help me conquer the world without me knowing. I don't see you doing anything, dear." He spoke quietly, frowning down at her. 

"Uh, well um..." Finally, there appeared to be some kind of confusion on her face again as she mumbled, which caused the doctor to tiredly drop his arms at his sides and just groan. "What now...?" He should have expected there'd be a catch. Yet he still looked defeated anyways. This had been a long day and he was ready to go home and bury himself in a sea of snacks to ease his pain.

"... You see, I don't know about any of that. You awakened me but I don't even know how to help. I just know I can. And to be honest with you, I wouldn't know where to start." She shyly scratched her cheek, before the angel pushed herself up onto her feet. Yet cutely held her hand out. "But it's nice to meet you, Dr. Ivo Robotnik!" 

His hand wasn't reaching hers, if anything he was simply rubbing his face. Just trying to process all of what was happening to him. The doctor's mind rambling and searching for an answer as he desperately put the pieces together. With how vague the manuscripts were, he should have known better than for everything to simply fall into the palm of his hand and a part of him was... Oddly grateful. He enjoyed the challenge of truly winning against that rodent, Sonic. But still, the defeat of this moment pushed him down a peg and he couldn't help but groan again.

_ 'Do you like shiny gems?' _ The words echoed in his head as he paused, remembering them. Again, such an oddly specific question. Perhaps...? The chaos emeralds? 

Looking at her again, he slowly lowered his hands at his sides and stared at the small angel before him. "What's your name...?"

Seeing that her hand wasn't getting grabbed any time soon, she dropped it and began to furrow her brows at him, looking unsure again. "Uh..." 

A deity with no name, it was almost as if she was designed specifically for him when awakened. He wondered if Sonic had awakened the angel, would it have been a Mobian instead? And if so, what kind of animal would she have been? There were always millions of ideas and thoughts coursing through his brain and yet as she stumbled, looking for the words he began to chuckle instead. Causing the angel to stop, as she looked back up at him. 

His fingers now took hold of her chin, pulling her a little closer. The question of shiny gems again popping in his skull as he looked into her deep, dark blue eyes. Wait, dark blue... "I suppose I'll have to name you myself, now won't I?" He hummed, caressing her cheek for a second as he thought a bit more. "Sapphire..." He spoke now, finding the name fitting. Another chuckle leaving him as she seemed to blush a little. "My sparkling, little gem... You and I are going to have quite the adventure." 


End file.
